<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bakery's and Bookstore's by Queerbutstillhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866034">Bakery's and Bookstore's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere'>Queerbutstillhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boyfriends, Damian Wayne is bisexual, Damian Wayne is good at wooing people, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, Jon Kent is gay, Jon Kent owns a bakery, Krypto is a dumbass, Krypto the Superdog - Freeform, M/M, but we love him, charming Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Kent has owned a bakery in New York City for two years. Recently, he gained a new next-door neighbor, a very attractive next door neighbor. Who happens to be a model.</p><p>.</p><p>This is a birthday gift for Postwick, or Legitpumpkin on Tumblr! Happy birthday Teddy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bakery's and Bookstore's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/postwick/gifts">postwick</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Teddy!</p><p>I hope you like this!!!!</p><p>As for everyone else, I based this off of a conversation Teddy and I had about owning a bookstore and bakery and yeah. Fingers crossed it's good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon yawned loudly as he stretched, putting his hands against the wall and pushing away from it, stretching his back. Then he rolled to one side, stuck a leg out and twisted his upper body the other way, causing his whole back to pop. With this morning task complete, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, pushing his black mop of hair back off his face. His alarm was pleasantly playing some Camila Cabelo song, and he hummed to it for a second. He wasn't a good singer, by any means, but that didn't mean he didn't like doing it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bark! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, Krypto!" Jon greeted, looking up as the white shepherd tore into the room.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped up onto the bed from five feet away, causing Jon to shift. The large dog bounced over, jumping into Jon's lap and licking his tired face. Jon gave a disgusted noise and pushed the dog over, rubbing his belly once he flopped down.</p><p> </p><p>"Silly puppy," Jon said with a giggle, bending to kiss Krypto's nose.</p><p> </p><p>Krypto, to show his love, sneezed right in Jon's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon threw his covers over onto the dog, covering him. The dog immediately started squirming to get out. Jon chuckled and turned, grabbing his glasses, putting them on before checking his phone, answering the texts from Kathy and Billy. Then he stood, stretched again, and walked to the bathroom, looking at Twitter. After he took a piss, he walked back, getting a pair of pants, a hoodie and socks.</p><p> </p><p>"Krypto, you ready for breakfast?" Jon called, walking out of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Krypto barked in return, wiggling out of Jon's blankets and then tearing out after him. Jon yawned as he walked to the kitchen, getting in the pantry and getting a scoop of Krypto's food, dumping it into his bowl, and throwing a glance at the water bowl to make sure it was full. As Krypto started munching on the kibble, Jon washed his hands and began making himself breakfast, throwing some Eggos into the toaster and digging in the pantry until he found his syrup. He fried some sausage links up too, and then just stood in his kitchen, staring into his living room as he ate and drank a cup of coffee. Sirens went blaring past, and Jon was barely phased. He had lived here long enough to know New York never really slept. Especially not the crime.</p><p> </p><p>After their breakfast, Jon pulled on a pair of shoes and clipped a leash onto Krypto's red collar. He grabbed his keys from the table by the door, made sure he had a poopbag and then walked out, letting Krypto run down the stairs by himself. He unlocked the outside door and picked up Krypto's leash before opening it. The German barged out, lunging for the nearby tree and hiking his leg up. Jon just apologized to a woman he almost ran into and grinned sheepishly. They walked around the block once before Jon got cold and regretted not getting a coat. He was walking back to the door, when he noticed the group of people inside the building next to him. He had seen them off and on for the past few weeks. They were familiar, but not enough to put a name to the face.</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated at the door for a moment before shrugging and opening the door, letting Krypto run upstairs like the maniac he was. Once he was let inside the apartment, he ran and rubbed his ears all over the living room rug. Jon laughed and went and took a shower. After his shower, he got changed into a pair of jeans and a gray shirt, tying a bandana around his hair to contain it. He made sure the radio was on for Krypto and the curtains were all open before walking downstairs and opening up the shop for the day, heading back into the kitchen to get started on the bread.</p><p> </p><p>For the past two years, Jon had owned and operated a bakery and cafe in New York City, living above the shop with his dog Krypto. Before that, he had attended college in the city. He hadn't intended to move here permanently, but he had fallen in love with the town, and found himself easily falling into a daily routine at the bakery. Business was good, enough that he could afford the rent for the building, and still have plenty of savings after student loans and other life fees. He loved the bakery, he had a few baristas that shifted through and another employee that did cake decorating when they get orders, but she got paid by commission rather then hourly.</p><p> </p><p>The building next to him had been empty for the past year, before that it had been rented by someone who just lived above it, but didn't do anything with the shop below. A few weeks ago a group of similarly looking men, a family probably, started moving boxes in. It looked like they were opening a bookstore, due to the deliveries of books and the piles of them in the front windows. Jon wasn't sure who had taken over the building yet, but they had already gotten brand new furniture moved in. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey boss!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked up as the brunette working the morning shift walked in. She grabbed her apron and pulled it on, tying it tightly around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Allie!"</p><p> </p><p>"There's already someone out front, so I gotta run!"</p><p> </p><p>She dashed back out. Jon just chuckled and continued kneading his dough. Morning Rush was always fun, people would stop by and get coffee and muffins or other breakfast things on their way to work. Most days, Jon would be down here an hour before opening, getting some fresh muffins out, but it was Friday, so he always made sure things were eaten instead of making new. Except bread. Bread was always a hot seller on Fridays, and any bread he didn't sell, he'd take to homeless shelters or food pantries. He did that with most his leftover foods, actually.</p><p> </p><p>Around noon, his second employee came in, and he left the two in charge for a while so he could take Krypto to the nearby dog park. The seven year old had grown up on his parents farm and spent most his life there, so he needed to be able to run. The dog park was the closest option. Krypto ran around for a long time, playing with a few other dogs, he always was very well behaved, but Jon always kept a close eye on him. He was a German Shepherd, after all, and fights could turn out really bad if they started. He started walking back after twenty minutes, the well trained dog trotting along beside him nicely. Once he got back, the morning barista clocked out, so he hung out with the afternoon one. Afternoons were always slower, but a lot of people came in after getting groceries and would pick up deserts and stuff. He closed at five thirty, and he and the barista took things to the shelters and then split off.</p><p> </p><p>He was back at his apartment, unlocking the front door when two men walked out of the building next door, laughing at something. One was taller than the other, but he looked younger too. And far more handsome. The tall one had short black hair, and olive skin, he was wearing black slacks and a button down with a sweater over the top. He appeared to be muscular, and Jon could tell he had very defined facial features. The short one was thinner, more feminine almost, his black hair was a little longer, and his skin wasn't nearly as dark as his companion's, but it wasn't pale either. He was wearing jeans and a coat.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I suppose I'll see everyone in a few weeks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's gonna be so weird without you in Gotham, Dami."</p><p> </p><p>The man smiled, and they hugged. Jon should probably stop staring.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's a good thing you can come and visit then, hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Jon met eyes with the tall one, and immediately flushed, fumbling his keys and dropping them.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit," he swore out loud, bending to pick them up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Hey, Jon!"</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see a middle-aged woman walking up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hello!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to be open Monday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, as far as I know we will! At least the bakery!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! I have a cake I need made for a birthday party!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, yeah, just come in during normal hours and we'll get an order made up for you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay great! See you Monday then."</p><p> </p><p>Jon watched the woman walk away, and found himself looking at the taller man, who was waving as the other man got into an Uber. Jon sighed and returned to unlocking his door. He could make introductions later, maybe bring over cookies? Ah but what if the guy has food allergies? Why was being a good neighbor so hard? He got the door unlocked finally and yanked it, just as the wind died down. So he yanked it far too hard and nearly smacked himself in the face. He did, actually, hit himself in the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" He complained loudly, adjusting his disturbed glasses.</p><p> </p><p>A bubbly laugh came from his left, and he glanced over to see his handsome neighbor watching, not even close to the buildings, hands in his pockets. Jon's face heated up and he grinned sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay there?" His neighbor called, raising a hand in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Jon mumbled, then realized he wouldn't he heard. "Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. Mr. Handsome walked over, flashing a charming smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So you are the owner of this bakery?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! Two years now."</p><p> </p><p>"I have to confess, it's been quite the source of torture, waking up to the smells of freshly baked goods every morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. . . Uh, sorry?" Jon said.</p><p> </p><p>This man had very green eyes. Like, emerald green. He was even more attractive up close, and only an inch or two shorter than Jon. He just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Damian Wayne," he said, holding out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Jonathan Kent, but just call me Jon." Jon shook his hand, smiling back. "So uh, are you opening a bookstore?"</p><p> </p><p>Damian turned to look back at the building, Jon followed his gaze and zeroed in on a black tuxedo cat in the window. He made a small noise and gripped his door tighter to keep from running over and cooing at it.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the idea," Damian said with a nod, smiling before looking at Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think this area has ever had a bookstore," Jon said, glancing around as he tried to remember.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we'll see how it turns out then."</p><p> </p><p>He had such an interesting accent. It was really hard to place. He was used to Gotham accents, he actually knew quite a few kids from Gotham, but this man's accent was like, Gotham and more. Like there was a hint of British, there was a hint of french, and something else. It was really beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Good luck! Oh, I was thinking about bringing over some cookies as like a 'welcome to the neighborhood' type thing, but I just wanted to make sure you don't have any allergies?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you don't have to do that," Damian said, looking genuinely surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. But it's what my ma would've done, so it's what I'm gonna do," Jon said, grinning brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. . . Thank you, I suppose. And no, I don't have any allergies, I am vegan, however."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh cool! I'll make sure to keep that in mind."</p><p> </p><p>Mental note, no milk for hot boy.</p><p> </p><p>Damian smiled back at him. His cheeks were turning red, and Jon suspected it was from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. It was nice meeting you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, I suppose I'll see you around then."</p><p> </p><p>"Yup!"</p><p> </p><p>They waved to each other and then Jon turned and walked into the stairwell, making sure the door from the stairwell into the shop was locked before jogging up and getting into his apartment. Krypto barked and ran over, licking his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I met our new neighbor, Krypto! He's so hot," Jon informed the dog, who just barked.</p><p> </p><p>Jon laughed and turned on some music, dancing to it as he made dinner, pouring Krypto some kibble and then heading to the couch. He curled up in a blanket and turned on a cop show to watch while he ate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next time he ran into Damian was Monday evening, he was walking Krypto before bed and the dog, predictably, escaped his hold. He blamed New York winters and his gloves.</p><p> </p><p>"Krypto!" He yelled, running after the white dog.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't their first time doing this, so he knew Krypto knew to stay off the road. Often he just ran up to the first person or dog he saw, but people don't usually appreciate big German's running up to them, and dogs aren't always friendly. Like today. He barreled up to a black lab who took one look at him and then bit his front leg. Krypto yiped and lunged away. </p><p> </p><p>"Krypto, No!" Jon yelled, running up, just as someone quickly grabbed his dog. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Jon said to the owner of the black lab. "His leash slipped!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay! I'm sorry Jax bit him! Is he okay?! Jax has all his vaccinations, I promise!"</p><p> </p><p>The person who had caught his dog was wrapping a handkerchief around the lightly bleeding appendage.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's major," a familiar smooth accent stated.</p><p> </p><p>Krypto whined pathetically.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for catching him!" Jon said, tightly grabbing the leash.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he okay? I promise he has everything, Rabies, bordatella, west Nile, everything." The black lab owner asked again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he'll be fine. It's okay," Jon assured her, smiling. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, but still looked concerned, but pulled her growling dog along. Jon focused a little more on his dogs rescuer and felt his breath catch.</p><p> </p><p>"Damian!"</p><p> </p><p>The man looked up, frowning, and then his eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Uh… Jon, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Jon crouched next to him, rubbing Krypto's head.</p><p> </p><p>"This is your dog?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this is Krypto."</p><p> </p><p>"He's beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>"He's a dumbass," Jon huffed. Krypto whined at him. "How bad is it?"</p><p> </p><p>An emergency vet call would really suck for his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he'll be okay, if you properly treat and bandage it."</p><p> </p><p>Jon frowned, rubbing his poor dogs back sympathetically. Maybe calling the vet would be best.</p><p> </p><p>"I can help, if you wish? I'm used to patching up all sorts of animal injuries," Damian offered, letting Krypto lick his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh nono, I'm just going to call the vet I think-"</p><p> </p><p>"And they'll insist on anesthesia and stitches. It doesn't need stitches, just a good bandage. Let me help."</p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you big dork," he huffed at Krypto.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around the Shepherd and picked him up easily, putting the dogs front feet over his shoulder and starting back towards their block. Damian gave an amused noise and fell into step beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"You own a bakery and a dog?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm not allowed to have the dog in the bakery, but the stairwell is outside the bakery, so he never has to go in there, so I'm not violating health codes."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Clever."</p><p> </p><p>Damian reached up, gently stroking Krypto's coat. After a few blocks, they reached Jon's building, and he realized the problem.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, this gonna be a little awkward, but my keys are in my coat pocket, can you get them out?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned so Damian could reach in and pull the keys out. The man raised an eyebrow but did so, finding the right key and unlocking this outside door. He held it open for Jon and then slipped past to run up and open the apartment door. Jon carried Krypto all the way up the stairs and into the apartment before setting him down. Damian shut the door behind them before turning to look around the apartment. He didn't say anything and his expression was unreadable. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a first aid kit?" Damian asked, still yet to look at Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah in the bathroom. Krypto, heel."</p><p> </p><p>The German limped along beside his master, into the bathroom. Jon located the first aid kit in one of the cabinets and pulled the fairly large thing out. He felt a hand on his arm and looked over.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon, I do not mean to pressure you at all, if you truly wish to call your veterinarian, then please do so, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked from Damian's hand then up to him.</p><p> </p><p>". . . Well, either way, we should probably properly bandage his leg, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Damian nodded. Jon threw his coat to the side and moved to sit on the floor, coaxing Krypto to lay down. Damian unzipped his long puffy coat to reveal his black slacks and a button down. He washed his hands before sitting next to Jon, carefully unwrapping Krypto's leg. The dog whined and put it's head on its master's leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe this will teach you not to run at strangers," Jon said with a sigh, rubbing Krypto's side.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this a common occurrence?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. He's usually a pretty behaved dog, but sometimes he just gets some energy and wants to cause issues."</p><p> </p><p>Damian hummed. He was gently cleaning Krypto's leg, the bit really wasn't that deep, just barely drawing blood. Jon immediately felt relieved. </p><p> </p><p>"So you do this often?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fairly. My father's German Shepherd and my Great Dane did not always get along well," Damian told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, you have a Shepherd and a Dane?! What else? Any other pets? Is that cat I see in your shop yours? What's his name?" Jon asked, immediately excited by realization of meeting another fur parent.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Damian said, shooting an amused look at Jon. "The dogs stayed at the manor, but the cat, his name is Alfred, came to live with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Awww I love it. He's so pretty by the- wait did you say Manor?"</p><p> </p><p>Jon, get control of your mouth before it runs too fast and gets you in trouble. Damian chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You really don't know who I am, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh? My neighbor. Oh I have cookies for you by the way!"</p><p> </p><p>Damian was now wrapping a gauze wrap thickly around Krypto's leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a long old sock we could put on this to keep him from chewing on it?" Damian requested.</p><p> </p><p>Jon jumped up and went and found an old pair of football socks. Damian instructed him to cut off the toe, so he did, and then pulled it up over Krypto's foot. When it was situated, they bound the sock in place with some Ace wrapping. Krypto whined and licked at the wrap before looking up at Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Silly boy," Jon said fondly, kissing the dogs head.</p><p> </p><p>Krypto licked his face before getting up and limping away. He immediately jumped up on Jon's bed, resting his head on the edge. Jon stood up and washed off his hands, grabbing his coat from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thank you for helping with that," Jon said, offering a hand to Damian.</p><p> </p><p>Damian put his warm palm in Jon's and allowed himself to be pulled up off the bathroom tiles. Jon picked up the stained handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll wash this for you-"</p><p> </p><p>"No need, I have plenty, you can just throw it away," Damian interrupted, smiling as he washed his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, please."</p><p> </p><p>Damian motioned towards the trashcan so Jon reluctantly threw it away. He'd never toss something like that, if it couldn't be cleaned properly, it could be used as a cleaning rag or something. Jon picked up the trash from the first aid kit and packed it away again.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, so, I really feel like I need to do something to thank you so I could make you dinner?"</p><p> </p><p>"You made me cookies, right? That will suffice, I'm sure they will be exceptional, considering baked goods are your livelihood."</p><p> </p><p>Jon scowled. "But those were a welcoming gift."</p><p> </p><p>Damian shrugged lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I know. Come into the shop sometime, and ask the barista's for me, I'll give you a free drink instead!" Jon said, grinning, proud of himself for discovering this loophole.</p><p> </p><p>Damian opened his mouth and looked like he was going to object.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope! I insist!" Jon said, crossing his arms and giving a firm stare.</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to him they were still talking inside his bathroom. They should probably leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Damian said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Jon slipped past and walked through his bedroom, hoping Damian would follow. He headed into the main room and hung up his coat, grabbing the tin of cookies from his kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Salted Caramel and dark chocolate," he said, holding out the green and silver tin. "Vegan friendly."</p><p> </p><p>Damian took it with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Jonathan."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it!" Jon grinned back. </p><p> </p><p>A car blared it's horn loudly outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I should go, Krypto will need plenty of rest, and you'll want to keep an eye on that to make sure it doesn't get infected."</p><p> </p><p>"Right! Well, of course. And thank you, again!"</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the door with Damian, pulling it open for him.</p><p> </p><p>"And good luck with your store! If you ever need anything, just uh, give me a holler, yeah? I'd be glad to help!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Damian said with a smile, gently touching Jon's arm before slipping out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jon watched him go down the stairs before closing the door and locking it. He turned back to find Krypto standing by the pantry.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, one second, ya big baby."</p><p> </p><p>He walked over and gave the dog some food. Then he went and dug around in a cabinet until he found a baggy with some canine pain medication. He had learned from living on a farm that you never throw away medication given to you by a vet unless it expires. He wrapped a pill in a slice of lunchmeat and gave it to Krypto, who swallowed it whole.</p><p> </p><p>"Good boy. You'll be okay, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Krypto gave him a little whine and returned to scarfing down his bonus kibble. Jon sighed and walked away, going and brushing his teeth. His bedroom only had one window, and that led onto the fire escape, but he went and stared out it as he brushed his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You really don't know who I am, do you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That's such an odd line. Maybe he was a celebrity or something. Jon wasn't really that current on social media stars. He grabbed his phone and pulled up Google while walking to the bathroom. Was Damian spelled with an e or an a? And what was his last name? Wayne, right? Jon only got halfway through Wayne before a result popped up(Damian was spelled with an a apparently) for one Damian Wayne. He squinted at the little picture, and then his brain register the line under his name. <em> Bruce Wayne's son </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Jon nearly choked on his toothpaste. He quickly spit it out before clicking the result. He knew of Bruce Wayne. His parents had talked about Bruce Wayne. His mom <em> knew </em>Bruce Wayne. Sure enough, his new neighbor was the son of Billionaire Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Not only was he all those, he was a model, a social media influencer, and a UN environmental embassador. Without thinking, he clicked on the Instagram link, and once the app loaded, his only thought was "oh fuck me". Damian Wayne was incredibly hot. Unfairly hot. Jon knew this from their interactions, but it was a completely different story in his modeling pictures, because this man was fucking gorgeous with makeup on. A little bit of scrolling revealed a shirtless picture of him, and Jon felt his mouth go dry.</p><p> </p><p>He was so screwed.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>The week passed uneventfully. Krypto turned out to be fine, didn't get sick or anything, so Jon considered them lucky. He didn't see Damian again that week, or rather, didn't talk to him. He often passed by the store and saw the man inside, sorting things. They'd wave to each other if Damian looked up, but other then that, had no interactions. Jon was still questioning why billionaire Damian Wayne moved to New York to open a fucking bookstore. But that really wasn't his business.</p><p> </p><p>The week after was the same, no changes, no interaction with Damian.</p><p> </p><p>But finally, on the sixth week of the man living in the building next door, the bookstore opened. Or that's what Jon was told when Damian walked in to the cafe Monday morning. He had seen the signs of course, but.</p><p> </p><p>Damian came in right after opening Monday, looking tired as hell, a redhead that was slightly smaller than him right on his heels, also looking very tired. Jon was just putting out a fresh set of muffins when they walked in, and his barista hadn't arrived yet, so he set down his tray and walked over to the cash register, smiling politely. Damian's eyes scanned over him, a small smirk on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I like your bandana," the billionaire commented, stepping up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh thanks? It keeps my disaster hair back," Jon said with a small laugh. "You getting ready to open?"</p><p> </p><p>"Here shortly, I don't think I'll be opening nearly as early as you do, but." Here, Damian shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't blame you. I have to get things going before most people head to work, that's my busy shift anyway. I don't wish anyone else to be awake as early as I am," Jon said with a chuckle, leaning his forearms on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Damian hummed, his eyes finally flickering up to the menu board above Jon. Jon allowed himself to scan over the redhead, he had seen him a few times over the past few weeks, helping Damian.</p><p> </p><p>"Colin, what do you want?" Damian asked, barely glancing over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh uh, my usual please, Dami."</p><p> </p><p>The model gave a hum in response, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a wallet.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, a venti mocha latte and venti Earl gray tea."</p><p> </p><p>"Gross-" the man, Colin, commented before yelping as he got his foot stepped on. "Asshole!"</p><p> </p><p>"Go get a muffin, you big baby," Damian said with an eyeroll. </p><p> </p><p>Jon raised an eyebrow as he punched in the order. "Two muffins?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just one."</p><p> </p><p>"Okey dokey."</p><p> </p><p>"And to be clear, this isn't me cashing in my free drink, still saving that."</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled. "Yessir. Twelve eighty-four, please."</p><p> </p><p>While Damian messed with the card reader, Jon turned and hit the button for the steamer, starting that going for the tea. He turned and printed out the receipt, handing it to Damian.</p><p> </p><p>"How is your dog?" Damian asked, pausing for a second. "Krypto?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! He's great! His leg healed fine," Jon told him, grinning brightly. </p><p> </p><p>He turned and started mechanically making the latte, barely thinking anymore. He had worked in a coffee shop as a teen, so he knew the movements by heart. When the door chimed he looked up to call a greeting but saw his employee walk in, mouth falling open as he saw Damian.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, James. Go clock in, I've got this order."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p> </p><p>The college student nodded and stared as he walked past Damian. Colin started laughing, leaning into Damian's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I will never. Ever. Get over that, god I love it."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Damian mumbled, elbowing at Colin.</p><p> </p><p>Jon hid his smile by turning to start Damian's tea steeping. He overheard them chatting and tried not to eavesdrop, just finished their drinks, turning to set them on the counter, barely bothered by the heat of the cups.</p><p> </p><p>"There's sweetener and stuff over there," Jon told him, pointing at one of the nearby shelves.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Damian flashed him a bright smile as he stepped up to grab them, and Jon felt his words die in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," he said instead, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled a bit and walked over to the shelf, lightly sweetening his steaming tea. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, have a good day, Jonathan!"</p><p> </p><p>"You too!" Jon said hurriedly, waving as the pair walked to the door. "Good luck today!!"</p><p> </p><p>Damian smiled and waved back, and the two left with a chime of the door. Jon sighed and turned to walk back to the kitchen, only to smack into James.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God!" Jon exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"That was Damian fucking Wayne!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>"You<em> know </em> him?!" James screeched.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he moved in next door a few weeks ago," Jon said with a tired sigh, glancing back at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled and patted the younger man's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"You should get used to it, he'll probably be a frequent patron."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to die."</p><p> </p><p>Jon laughed as he walked to the back, grabbing an order ticket and then searching for the recipe for it. Yeah, he was probably gonna die too, James.</p><p> </p><p>While Jon was open from 7am to 5:30pm, Damian apparently didn't open until 9am, and didn't close until 7pm. So after walking Krypto, Jon went over, pulling his hoodie up against the gross NYC wind. He yanked the shop door open, ducking inside. The entrance of the book store was open, with some couches in front of each of the front windows. Books started immediately after that, some displayed on tables, others on shelves, past the first table on the left side was the cash register where Damian was checking out a lady. He glanced up and smiled, lifting a hand in greeting. Jon grinned and waved back, walking through the store slowly. Everything was well marked by genre, and then alphabetized by author. Jon found himself in the poetry, holding a thick, vintage looking copy of Walt Whitman poetry.</p><p> </p><p>"I was always partial to Whitman myself," a smooth voice said from behind Jon. </p><p> </p><p>He jumped and turned, grinning when he saw Damian. The man was wearing black slacks and a green button down, a water bottle in one hand. A meow drew Jon's attention and he looked down to see Damian's black tuxedo cat walking over, weaving between their legs. Jon gasped and abandoned his book to crouch and click at the cat, cooing to him. It gave him a cold look and walked back to Damian, bumping against his legs. Damian chuckled at Jon's pout.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he's had a busy day, don't be offended, I promise he likes people."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's okay, I understand," Jon said with a chuckle, standing. "So how'd the first day go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fairly well! For opening day, I've had a lot of people make purchases, and even more come in just to check the place out."</p><p> </p><p>"That's good, you seem to have a pretty good variety of books."</p><p> </p><p>The door chimed and they both instinctively looked towards it.</p><p> </p><p>"Dami! I got dinner!"</p><p> </p><p>The redhead, Colin, popped around the corner, looking confused, then smiling at Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, great, can you grab Alfred and take it upstairs? I'll be up in a bit," Damian said, smiling at Colin.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure, if you introduce me to your friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, of course. Pardon my bad manners. Colin, this is Jonathan Kent, he owns the bakery and cafe. Jonathan, this is Colin Wilkes."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you," Colin said with a smile, holding out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook it, smiling back. "Yes, and you can just call me Jon."</p><p> </p><p>Colin pulled his hand back, bending and scooping up Alfred, who bumped into the man's chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well, I'll see you in a bit," Colin said to Damian, hip bumping him before turning and walking away.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for getting dinner!" Damian called after him, leaning around the bookshelf to watch him leave, a fond smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They must be boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, yes. Books, I love reading and collecting books so I try to have as many different genres as possible, and of course, I can order specific books people need."</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice. I wish I had more time to read," Jon said, looking back at the poetry books. "I used to read all the time."</p><p> </p><p>Damian hummed. "I don't just have books, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Damian smiled mischievously and turned, walking away. Curious, Jon trailed after. Damian led him all the way to the back, where there was a section of bookshelves that formed a little room. Inside the bookshelves were lined with vinyl records of all types, an old vintage player tucked into the corner.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, you're a vinyl guy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, my older brother collected them and I suppose that rubbed off on me."</p><p> </p><p>"Weird, so did mine," Jon said, fingers trailing along the records. He stopped by a section of 50's pop and started rifling through them.</p><p> </p><p>"You have brothers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two older," Jon said. "But I've a lot of, uh, kinda siblings? People I consider siblings but aren't actually adopted, ya know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, I understand."</p><p> </p><p>Jon's phone chimed, and he pulled it out, glancing to see a text from Kathy.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well I should probably let you get to your dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p> </p><p>They made their way back to the store front.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to bring Krypto in some time to see me," Damian said, slipping behind the oak desk that the cash register was on.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's my building, so yes, you can."</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled. "Well, then I'll do that. Have a good evening, Damian!"</p><p> </p><p>"You too, Jonathan!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon paused as he opened the door. "You can call me Jon, ya know?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>Jon decided to run away before he considered the smile Damian gave him for too long. It was mischievous, a smile that would get him in trouble.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh. Okay. Um, bye!"</p><p> </p><p>Damian laughed and waved as Jon ran away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A couple weeks passed like this, they'd see each other and wave and smile. Occasionally pop into each other's stores or stop to say hi to the other's pets. Other than that, they didn't interact much. Jon didn't let it bother him much, Damian was a celebrity after all, and Jon was just a farm kid from Metropolis. He saw Colin quite a bit, enough to solidify his thought that they were dating, as they were always together.</p><p> </p><p>Today, however, it was a Friday, and Conner was visiting. He had gotten there around five, and just hung out while Jon cleaned up and prepared things to take to the food pantry. He was just going to lock the door when Damian pushed it open.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey!" Jon said, stepping back, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! Sorry, I know you're closing but I'm in a bit of an emergency," Damian said, looking flustered.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, what's wrong?" Jon asked, feeling concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"Um." Damian glanced over, spotting Conner sitting to the side. "My father and step-father are coming for the weekend and I was supposed to make them dinner, and I may or may not have burn-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, of course, what do you need?" Jon asked, turning to walk behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>"Something- anything vegan, I couldn't care less at this stage," Damian said, following him.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well," Jon frowned, looking around the shop. "Okay! I got it!"</p><p> </p><p>He quickly grabbed a box and walked over to one of the fridges, opening it and pulling out a cake.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kon, can you finish packing up that bread by you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure," Conner's voice responded.</p><p> </p><p>Jon carefully boxed the cake before passing it over to Damian, closing the fridge tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much," the man said, following Jon back to the cash register.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't want to feed your dad burnt dessert," Jon said, smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"When did you figure it out?" </p><p> </p><p>"Admittedly, a long time ago? But I just tried to not be weird about it."</p><p> </p><p>Jon punched in the cake to the computer, rambling off the total.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you did a good job, I wasn't sure if you figured it out or not," Damian said with a chuckle, putting his card in the reader.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need anything else boxed up, Jonno?" Conner called, stacking the boxes now full of bread on one of the cafe tables and then walking over.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I think that's it? Well, actually, those cookies," Jon pointed, glancing up at his brother as he waited for the receipt to print.</p><p> </p><p>"Oka-" was all Conner got out before his mouth clicked shut and he stared at Damian. "You're Tim's little brother!"</p><p> </p><p>Damian's nose scrunched slightly, narrowing his eyes at Conner for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait-" His gaze snapped to Jon. "You're part of <em> that </em>Kent clan?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh?" Jon glanced between them. "You guys know each other?"</p><p> </p><p>"You remember when I dated Tim Drake for a while?" Conner said, looking up at Jon(yes he was taller than his brother and it's amazing).</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, the boyfriend I never got to meet."</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't've moved to New York then, asshole."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off," Jon said without thinking. Then immediately his cheeks went red, he looked up at Damian. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Anyway </em>. Tim was adopted by Bruce Wayne, which makes this . . . Guy, Tim's brother."</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately," Damian said with a sigh. "I knew I recognized you."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I'm sorry," Jon interrupted, waving his hand slightly. "I'm having trouble with the fact that you, my twunk brother, dated a billionaire's son, and thus knew my billionaire neighbor years before I did."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think too hard, I don't think you have enough brain cells for that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God! Says you!" Jon said, socking Conner on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>Damian was smiling at them slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"So your mother is Lois Lane then?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. I see the resemblance now."</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled lightly, finally ripping off the receipt and handing it over to Damian.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, have a nice dinner with your parents," he said. "I hope the cake lives up to expectations."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it will. Have a nice evening!"</p><p> </p><p>They watched the billionaire breeze out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"He's hot."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p> </p><p>The whole way to the food pantry, Conner bugged him about Damian.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you quit! I'm pretty sure he has a boyfriend!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"His name is Colin Wilkes. He's a redhead."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. <em> No. </em>I met Colin, he's as straight as they come. They're just best friends, like, would kill for each other best friends," Conner told him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, trust me on this one."</p><p> </p><p>"But they're always together and stuff, and the way they look at each other…"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright look, I'll text Tim and ask."</p><p> </p><p>"DO NOT!" Jon screeched.</p><p> </p><p>Conner was already typing. Jon couldn't lunge at him due to the boxes in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"And sent. Besides, Jon, you're as gay as possible, and you act like that with Kathy."</p><p> </p><p>Jon scowled at him. They got off the bus as it stopped and walked the last block to the food pantry. They dropped off their boxes and headed back to the bus stop. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Lookie here! Tim confirms that they aren't dating, and that Colin is in fact still straight."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you."</p><p> </p><p>"And yet I give you terribly important information."</p><p> </p><p>It was important information, and Jon wouldn't forget it.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, he was walking Krypto before Conner was even fully awake. He had just finished their trip around the block, coming up on Damian's building when the door opened. It was warm today, warm enough already that Jon didn't even need a coat. Damian was the first one out the door, and Krypto immediately lunged to him, nearly dislocating Jon's shoulder in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Krypto!" Damian said cheerfully, crouching to accept kisses from the dog as he rubbed his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't even be offended that my dog gets greeted before me," Jon said with a laugh, reaching up to push his glasses up.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he does. Krypto are you being a good boy?"</p><p> </p><p>The dog barked in response, then he saw the people standing behind Damian and lunged to go greet them.</p><p> </p><p>"Krypto, hey! No!" Jon scolded, yanking his leash to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," a deep voice said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Jon finally looked up and felt himself go pale as he realized this was <em> Bruce Wayne </em>. The man made Krypto sit before petting him, letting the dog smell him.</p><p> </p><p>"You two and your dogs," the third person huffed out, and Jon recognized him as Hal Jordan, Bruce's husband.</p><p> </p><p>"Father, this is Krypto," Damian told Bruce. "And that is Jonathan Kent. Lois' son."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Bruce straightened, stepping closer and shaking the hand Jon didn't know he extended. "Bruce Wayne! Good to meet you, Jonathan."</p><p> </p><p>"Ye-yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Hal Jordan," the other man said, shaking Jon's hand as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Your dog is beautiful!" Bruce said, smiling and petting Krypto again.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's a German, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yessir," Jon said, grinning proudly.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over and made eye contact with Damian, who smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Damian tells us you own that bakery," Hal said, nodding at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Two and a half years now," Jon said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"That cake of yours was exceptional!"</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it was quite good. Your baked goods never fail to impress me," Damian commented softly, his eyes never once leaving Jon's face.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his cheeks turn red, glancing down at Krypto quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I would hope so, since that's how I make money," he said with a slight laugh.</p><p> </p><p>His phone started ringing, he barely glanced at his watch.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Conner's calling, I should-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, of course. Have a good day with your brother, Jon!" Damian said cheerfully, pushing his fathers towards the road where a car was pulling up.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks! You too- well but with your dads- you know what I mean," Jon said, stammering over his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course," Damian said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>They waved to each other, and Damian got in the car with his dads. Jon sighed and walked back to his apartment, heading upstairs and letting Krypto in to run and jump on Conner, who was still laying on the sofa.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Another month passed, much the same as the last. They saw each other pretty frequently, chatting when they could, Jon would go so far as to say they were actually friends. Alfred the cat had finally warmed up to him and always came to greet him whenever he came into the shop. Which was quite frequently.</p><p> </p><p>Jon had gotten into the habit of bringing Damian things.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Because he could.</p><p> </p><p>He would just package up a vegan desert or something, a new recipe, and take it over on the excuse he wanted an outside opinion on the flavors. And then he stopped giving excuses and just did it. Damian never objected. Damian came in to the bakery to get drinks a lot, and he now kept a small tub of dog treats for whenever Jon brought Krypto in with him. They had even exchanged numbers finally. Jon had surrendered himself to dreaming and hopeless wishing at this point.</p><p> </p><p>So when Damian knocked on his apartment door, he was fairly surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, hey," Jon said, glancing down at his sweats and gross hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Damian said with a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what's up?" Jon asked, glancing over Damian. He was wearing jeans and a sweater.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to ask you something, and decided to just stop by and do it," Damian explained.</p><p> </p><p>"O-okay, shoot."</p><p> </p><p>Jon's heart started pounding, and it felt like he had a clump of bread stuck in his throat. He stuck his leg out to stop Krypto from escaping, the dog having recognized Damian's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow night?" Damian asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Was the hot model asking him on a date? It sounded like the hot model was asking him on a date.</p><p> </p><p>Damian's smile faultered slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Wait- ah fuck. Let me start over," Jon said, feeling his face heat up. "I would love to get dinner with you."</p><p> </p><p>Damian's smile grew again at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Would six thirty be a good time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! That sounds great!" </p><p> </p><p>"Good. Then it's a date. Dress nice." Damian turned and started to walk away. He paused on the stairs. "And by nice, I mean fancy."</p><p> </p><p>"I will!" Jon said, waving. </p><p> </p><p>"Have a nice night!"</p><p> </p><p>"You too!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked down at Krypto with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Bubba, did that just happen?"</p><p> </p><p>Krypto whined at the loss of his friend, looking up at Jon with big sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck, I think that just happened."</p><p> </p><p>Jon slammed the door shut and sprinted to grab his phone, texting Kathy and Billy and Kon and Chris and Kara and- well pretty much everyone he had ever mentioned his attractive neighbor too. Except his parents, of course.</p><p> </p><p>So the next day, he got dressed in his singular suit (typically reserved for weddings and such), and actually styled his hair nicely. He sent a picture to Billy and Kathy and got a "Yasss gurrrlllll" in response from Kathy. He instructed Krypto to be a good boy, and then grabbed his keys and wallet, locking his apartment door and jogging down the stairs. He had just stepped out the outside door and was unlocking it when Damian exited his own building. The man waved and quickly locked the door before walking over.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello!" He said chipperly, eyes scanning over Jon.</p><p> </p><p>Jon was just wearing a simple black suit, with a dark red tie over a white button down. Damian, however, was wearing a charcoal gray suit, with a dark forest green button down, no tie. The button down was partially open, and Jon could see a gold chain dangling down from his neck, the pitch of it indicating that it was an actual necklace, not just a chain. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" Jon said, finally remembering he needed to greet the hot man in return.</p><p> </p><p>"I called an Uber, it should be here shortly."</p><p> </p><p>"Okey dokey!" Jon responded with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the door handle to the cafe, testing it a few times to make sure it was locked. He was paranoid about that. He hadn't ever had his store broken into because everyone in the community adored him, but he wasn't dumb. He turned back to Damian who was watching him with amusement. Jon was just opening his mouth to speak when the Uber pulled up.</p><p> </p><p>"There we are!" Damian said, not so subtly walking around to check the license plate. When he opened the door, he ducked his head to look in. "Hello! Who are you here to pick up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Damian Wayne," the driver responded. </p><p> </p><p>Damian smiled and straightened, holding the door open for Jon, who got in the back, Damian getting in next to him. The car started driving, and Jon looked over at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you always check?" He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I grew up in Gotham," Damian said with an amused look, like that was an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, it was.</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to Jon he didn't know where they were going. But he trusted Damian for some reason. He looked over, watching as Damian texted for a moment. Then he put down his phone and looked over, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I had to answer my father."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Jon said, smiling back. "How are you? How was your work day?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was fine, and I'm good. I had a lady get very huffy because I didn't have an original copy of Huckleberry Finn. I had to talk with her for nearly thirty minutes about how that's a collectors item, an antique basically, and I can't just produce an original copy like that. I have a feeling I'm going to get a very unpleased rating because of it."</p><p> </p><p>Jon laughed slightly. "People can be really rude sometimes. I had someone come in once, pitching a fit because there were raisins in her oatmeal raisin cookies. I was so confused. Eventually she just left because she was upset. Like ma'am, you bought them from me, which means you read the sign that said "oatmeal raisin cookies" and generally, when something says there's raisins in it, there's raisins."</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled. "Yes, I've noticed that being a common human trend."</p><p> </p><p>A brief drive later, and they arrived at a pretty fancy restaurant. Jon had been here once with his parents, but that was back when he had just gotten the store and they wanted to take him somewhere nice to celebrate. They got out and walked in together, Damian gave his name, and they were whisked away to a table.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, this place is nice," Jon commented, looking at the interior decorating as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>Damian hummed in response, thanking the hostess as they stopped at a table. They sat across from each other, and the moment the waiter appeared, Damian ordered them some wine, barely checking with Jon for approval. The waiter disappeared to get it, and Damian turned back to Jon with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you been here before?" He asked, unrolling his utensils and placing the napkin on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, once, a while ago. Mom and Dad brought me. Have you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet, but I've heard good things from associates."</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded, reaching for his menu and glancing at it. Damian grabbed his own, and awkward silence fell over them.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, can I ask a question? I have a lot of questions actually."</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled, setting down his menu and giving Jon his full attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you move to New York? That's been bugging me ever since I found out who you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah," Damian said, licking his lips and going quiet for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter stopped by, pouring their wine and then disappearing after Damian asked for more time.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, frankly, I was tired of Gotham. But it was more logical to move here, I do a lot of modeling for designers who have headquarters in the city, and I do a lot of work with the United Nations Environment Programme, and with their headquarters here, I did a lot of traveling and it was becoming impractical."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I guess that makes sense. . . Okay but why a bookstore?"</p><p> </p><p>"Easily manageable, it gives me something to do during my downtime, and I can easily take days off," Damian explained, shrugging lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded to show he understood.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you? Your family is from Metropolis, right? Why NYC?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I went to college here and then one thing led to another and I ended up getting the bakery and I fell in love with the job."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you go to college for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Architecture, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow those two are miles apart."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I know," Jon said with a laugh, picking his menu up again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, by the way, I'm paying," Damian told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Uh." Jon opened his mouth, searching for a protest. None came. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled and looked at his own menu. After they finally ordered their food, Damian set down his menu and looked at Jon expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You said you had questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Well I don't wanna interrogate you or anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Please. I am an open book," Damian said, gesturing with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled. "Sure. I was raised by two reporters, I know how to read people, Damian. Celebrities are the most notorious for being closed off while still putting off a front of being open and friendly."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. I've been read," Damian said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, my second most pressing question."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't like- You don't follow me on social media or anything. How'd you know I'd say yes to a date with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't, but I took a chance. I'm pretty good at reading people too," Damian said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Do explain."</p><p> </p><p>Damian raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "It's not that important."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm curious. I wanna know.*</p><p> </p><p>The man glanced around. "I don't know, it's not really something I like talking about."</p><p> </p><p>Jon frowned lightly. "I don't wanna pressure you, but I promise I won't judge."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. "Okay. My family has a bit of a hobby in solving crime and such, so we've learned, taught ourselves really, how to read body language. And I mean, this is a very honed skilled, 90% of the time we're correct."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Jon felt his face heating up. Damian chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"So yes, what you're assuming right now is correct. I simply observed your behaviors around me and made an assumption based off of that. That and one day you were wearing a pride hat when I came into your store."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Yeah. That."</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"So the only risk I was taking was that you were already dating someone, but, unless it was a long distance relationship, I hadn't seen any indication of that. So I took my chance."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm glad you did," Jon grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>They continued chatting as they waited for their food, and then fell into light friendly chatter while they ate.</p><p> </p><p>"This doesn't compare at all to your vegan cake," Damian said with a hum, slicing off another bite of his vegan chocolate cake.</p><p> </p><p>Jon felt his face flush slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Uh. Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"Really, your cake is so good. How did you get so good at making vegan goods? It's something that took even Alfred a few years."</p><p> </p><p>"It took a lot of asking around and experimenting. I tried not to compare it to other vegan food but instead against just other cakes. I didn't want people who eat vegan feel like they have to settle just because of their diet."</p><p> </p><p>"That's an amazing sentiment," Damian said with a hum.</p><p> </p><p>Jon beamed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"So, do you have anything you'd like to do after this?" Damian questioned, eyes watching him carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Jon shrugged, he felt a little wine dizzy, having drunk a few glasses through the course of their fairly long dinner. </p><p> </p><p>"I dunno."</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna go for a walk? We could go to the park."</p><p> </p><p>So after they finished eating and Damian paid the bill, they called another Uber, which took them to Central Park. As always, on a fine spring evening, the park was pretty packed, so they walked close together, the sleeves of their suits brushing occasionally. The walk was silent for the most part, but he didn't mind. Occasionally Damian would point something out and talk about it, and Jon didn't mind just listening. After a fairly long walk, they called another Uber and headed back home. It was already dark, and Damian followed Jon over to his door.</p><p> </p><p>"Um. I gotta walk Krypto, do you, maybe wanna come with?" Jon asked, giving a small smile as he unlocked the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Damian smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Jon grinned wider, opening the door and making sure it stayed open for Damian before running up and unlocking the apartment door. Barking came from inside when Krypto heard the lock turning.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey baby!" Jon called, pushing the door open and immediately catching Krypto, keeping him from lunging at Damian.</p><p> </p><p>The dog whined happily, his tail a blur. Once Damian shut the door, Jon let go, letting Krypto go mug the man. Jon tugged off his suit jacket, setting it over the back of a kitchen chair, and tugging his tie off.</p><p> </p><p>"Krypto, baby, you wanna go for a walk?" Jon asked, waking to the coat closet.</p><p> </p><p>Krypto barked and spun. Damian gave a deep chuckle, rubbing his back. Jon grabbed a leash from inside the closet, turning and clipping it onto Krypto's leash.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go?!" He asked. "Ya ready to go on a walk?"</p><p> </p><p>Krypto barked and jumped around excitedly. Jon laughed and turned, opening the door and letting go of the leash. Krypto went running out. Jon held the door open for Damian, reaching up and undoing his top shirt buttons. Damian's eyes flickered to the moment, and then lingered there, but he smiled and thanked Jon as he walked past, following Krypto. Jon trailed after them, locking the door and jogging down. Damian was holding onto Krypto, waiting politely. They started walking, going off of Jon's normal route, just meandering through the streets. Damian was still holding onto Krypto, but Jon was okay with that, just tucked his hands in his slacks pockets.</p><p> </p><p>He kinda wanted to talk, but he didn't know what about.</p><p> </p><p>"So why did you decided to open a bakery?" Damian asked, looking over. "How do you go from architecture major to culinary professional?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I worked at an on campus bakery my junior and senior years and after a while, it just felt right, you know? So I started looking into it and figured out how much it'd cost and all the permits I'd need and then I just decided to do it," he explained. "It was really rough for the first few months, I had to work another job for a little bit, but things finally evened out and it's pretty much been smooth sailing since. I also do some commission work with my degree, just to help pay the bills and such."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>They turned around a corner and walked down that road for a few blocks.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, uh, fun fact time?" Jon said finally, deciding to do what he did best, and ramble.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" Damian said with a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Um. Okay, so I grew up on a farm, I came out when I was like, thirteen. I worked in a coffee shop most of my teenage years, my favorite color is blue, I like Ernest Hemingway, my favorite book is the Goldfinch, my favorite dessert is actually ice cream, cookies and cream specifically."</p><p> </p><p>Damian hummed, silent for a moment as he considered this.</p><p> </p><p>"I grew up in Saudi Arabia, moved to Gotham when I was ten. I didn't come out until I was eighteen, and even then it was because I got caught by paparazzi. My favorite color is green, my favorite book is probably one of the Sherlock Holmes book, but I can never really decide, I like salted caramel cookies the best, and I always get horrible brain freeze when I eat ice cream."</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, there's so much I want to question here," Jon said, looking over.</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled, waving his hand as permission.</p><p> </p><p>"What was Saudi Arabia like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dry, and hot," Damian said with a chuckle. "It was much different, but I was just a child then, but even I could tell the social injustices. My mother and I lived with my grandfather, and he was always pressuring me to study and work hard so I could take care of them in the future."</p><p> </p><p>"Man. Why did you move here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Various reasons, manly legal issues with my mother," Damian said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Jon recognized the avoidance so he moved on.</p><p> </p><p>"You get brain freeze when you eat ice cream? Do you eat it too fast?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't know why I always get it, I just do."</p><p> </p><p>"That's so odd."</p><p> </p><p>They had reached their buildings. They stopped in front of Jon's door, turning to each other. Damian passed over Krypto's leash, crouching to pet him and say goodbye. Then he straightened, looking to Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a lovely evening," he said with a sincere smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too! Thanks for taking me out," he said, messing with Krypto's leash in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"It was my pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>They just smiled at each other for a moment. Was this the moment where they kissed? Damian's eyes flickered down to Jon's lips for a moment before he shifted his weight.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, good night I suppose," he said, glancing around for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"Damian," Jon said softly.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked back up. "Yes?" </p><p> </p><p>Jon stepped closer, ducking his head, moving slowly, giving Damian plenty of time to pull away. But he didn't, he pushed up into Jon, pressing their lips together softly. Jon hummed into the contact, reaching a hand up to gently rest on Damian's chest, while one of his hands landed on Jon's hip.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking homos."</p><p> </p><p>They both heard it at the same time and yanked apart from each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Go choke on a dick," Jon spat, whipping around to face the old man who had spoken the insult.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon," Damian said softly, pulling at his shirt lightly.</p><p> </p><p>The man stopped and turned around. "What did you say to me?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jon narrowed his eyes, pushing Krypto's leash into Damian's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I said. Go. Suck. A. Dick, homophobic asshole."</p><p> </p><p>The man opened his mouth to speak but Damian interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"Jonathan!" He snapped. "It's not worth it, small minded people will always be around, ignore him."</p><p> </p><p>The man bristled. Jon shot him a glare, turning and stalking back to Damian. He yanked open the door to the stairwell, pointing up it. Damian walked in, and Jon followed, yanking the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I should've just left it alone," Jon said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Jonathan, I felt the same way. I was taught the hard way not to respond. People will always hate us for being who we are."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p> </p><p>Jon shrugged lightly. They were squeezed next to each other in the stairway, facing each other, Damian between him and the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. Shall we try that again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jon said with a breathy laugh, leaning in again.</p><p> </p><p>This kiss was longer, but still soft and gentle, the two just trying to get to know each other. Jon gently pecked his lips once more before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that was better," Damian said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Krypto yipped at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know baby, I'm coming," Jon said to him, reaching down to pat the dogs head.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Damian who smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you soon, Jonathan," Damian said softly, leaning forwards and kissing him once more.</p><p> </p><p>They awkwardly shuffled around each other until Damian was closest to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Have a good night!" Jon smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You too!"</p><p> </p><p>He watched Damian leave, locking the door and then jogging upstairs with Krypto. He let the dog off the leash and smiled at the empty air. Damian Wayne had already wooed him, it was confirmed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hey, boss, there's someone here to see you."</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked up from his kneading. He was elbow deep in flour and dough.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dunno, this girl and guy."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll be out in a minute, ask them to wait, please," Jon said with a small hum.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay!"</p><p> </p><p>He quickly finished and then washed his hands, drying them before walking it out. He just made it out the staff door into the store front when he acknowledged who was waiting. He gave a small shriek, rushing forwards. The girl also gave a shriek, jumping up and running to him. They crashed into each other, hugging tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God! Kathy! What the hell are you doing here?!"</p><p> </p><p>"We came to see you!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked up and saw Billy Batson standing, a wide grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Billy!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon let go of Kathy and lunged forwards to hug his old roommate.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so good to see you guys!" He exclaimed, stepping back to look at them both.</p><p> </p><p>"And you, ya punk! We haven't seen you since Christmas!" Kathy complained, shoving his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Punk?! Katherine Branden, I am a whole foot taller then you!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I am a whole year older than you, ya whippersnapper-"</p><p> </p><p>Jon huffed and shoved her shoulder. Then he spotted their cups and plates on the table they had been sat at.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys got stuff already?! Why didn't you wait for me!" He complained, scowling at Billy.</p><p> </p><p>"Because we're not poor, and this is how you live, we're not mooching off of you, Jonno."</p><p> </p><p>He huffed at them, glancing at his Barista who looked thoroughly confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well, you two miscreants, I got two hours until I close, you can go up and hangout with Krypto if you want. How long are you staying?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're both just here until Sunday," Kathy told him, motioning at their carry-on bags.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm going to see some college pals tomorrow night."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well let me grab my keys and you guys can go up there, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>They both gave a chipper "okay!" So he turned and ducked back into the backroom, finding his keys from where he had last dumped them and then came back up front.</p><p> </p><p>"Also if you guys wanna take Krypto for a quick walk, that'd be amazing, just keep a tight hold on his leash," Jon said as he gave his keys to Billy.</p><p> </p><p>"Can do, Jonboy," Kathy said with a grin. "Have fun working!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon may have rushed through the rest of his work day, just trying to get to his friends earlier. He'd make them take stuff to the food pantry with him, it was a mandatory Friday activity after all. When he officially closed the shop at 5:30, he immediately just locked up and went running upstairs, pushing the unlocked door open and barging in.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, are we going clubbing or what?" Jon asked them before they got the chance to say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at him, eyebrow raised. "You wanna go bar crawling?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, duh! Guys, you don't understand, I haven't been bar crawling since. . . Since Kon was here, and even then it was just like, two bars and then we were too tired to stay out."</p><p> </p><p>Here they exchanged a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have a boyfriend now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, kinda, even though it's not official, but I don't have to hookup with someone at a bar. I can just go and drink and have fun with my two best friends!"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, sure, but dude you've gotta change," Billy said, motioning at his flour covered pants.</p><p> </p><p>"I will! Right now!"</p><p> </p><p>To prove it, Jon disappeared into his room, quickly discarding the dirty work clothes, and instead pulling on tight, ripped, black skinny jeans, a tight gray shirt. He threw on one of his favorite necklaces, some bracelets, and his converse, the ones with pride flags on the bottoms. He walked out, grabbing his jean jacket from the coat closet.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I look?" He asked, turning slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You look great, but now we look like bozos," Kathy complained. "I didn't pack a clubbing outfit."</p><p> </p><p>"Girl, go raid my closet, we both know you can figure something out."</p><p> </p><p>She grinned. "Thanks babe!"</p><p> </p><p>Billy and Jon watched her disappear into his bedroom. Jon went and dropped onto the couch next to Billy.</p><p> </p><p>"You look happy Jon," Billy commented. "Like, really happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I am! You guys are here, and it's been forever since we hung out!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it," Billy said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked over the older man. He was currently wearing joggers and a white t-shirt, his black hair shoved under a red beanie.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Does he like you? Like, I mean, really."</p><p> </p><p>Jon shrugged. "I'm pretty sure, I mean we've been on several dates, we text a lot. He really seems interested."</p><p> </p><p>Billy pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. Krypto started barking, and then seconds later, there was a knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys didn't lock the outside door?" Jon asked, mildly offended as he stood.</p><p> </p><p>"No? We were supposed to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>He walked over and pulled the door, the word "what" already falling from his lips. He hastily ate his words when he saw who was outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Damian!"</p><p> </p><p>The man outside the door smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Jonathan!" He said, leaning in and kissing Jon without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>Jon happily kissed him back for a second before Krypto slammed into his calves.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Okay! Uh, come in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, of course, I have to say hi to the big man!"</p><p> </p><p>Damian slipped through the open door, moving out of the way and crouching to pet Krypto. Then he spotted Billy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I didn't realize you had guests, I'm sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine!" Jon hurriedly interrupted. "We're waiting for Kathy."</p><p> </p><p>"No you're not, bitch."</p><p> </p><p>Jon turned to see Kathy walking out of his room. She was wearing a pair of high waisted jeans over fishnets and laced boots, and she had a black tanktop on with one of his blue short sleeve button downs over it, the bottom shoved into her shorts and the whole thing left unbuttoned.</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch, I thought you said you didn't pack for clubbing? I know damn well that you didn't pull those fishnets out of my dresser," Jon told her, eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I lied, because I know you, but, I look damn good in this."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you do."</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Damian, who was still crouching with Krypto. Then she gave Jon a very pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh. Uh guys! This is Damian," he said, pointing at him like they didn't already know that. "Damian, this is Kathy Branden and Billy Batson."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you," Damian said with a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust us, the pleasure is all ours."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please lord no," Jon said with a heavy eye roll. "Billy, do you want to change?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm good going in this," Billy said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"You are going clubbing?" Damian inquired, giving Jon a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup," Jon said with a smile. "Gonna just hang out and get drinks and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Damian smiled, standing. "Well, I will get out of your hair then. I stopped by to ask a favor of you, however."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sure, shoot?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need to leave early tomorrow to go to Albany and attend some legislative draftings and speak at a rally."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, cool!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'll be gone a few days. Could you check in on Alfred a few times for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Could I? Damian, I would be honored!" Jon said with a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled, reaching into his pocket and producing a spare key. "I'll make up a list for you and leave it in the apartment, since I doubt we'll see each other."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, sounds good. How often do you want me to go over?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe once a day? He doesn't need much attention, just his food refilled, and please make sure he didn't knock over any of my plants."</p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty!"</p><p> </p><p>Jon took the key from him, looking around for a moment before setting it on the kitchen counter in a bowl with coins and such.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thank you, Jon. I'll leave the list in the kitchen probably, near his food."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll handle it, Damian, okay? He'll be fine, if I need anything, I'll just text," Jon said, gently putting a hand on Damian's arm.</p><p> </p><p>The man smiled. "I know you will."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think they forget we're here?"</p><p> </p><p>Jon rolled his eyes, looking over at Kathy.</p><p> </p><p>"Katherine Branden, you are the worst.</p><p> </p><p>"Jonathan Kent, you are painfully gay."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, straights," Jon said with a dramatic eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" They both said at once. Jon chuckled, looking at Damian, who looked rather amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, have fun tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Damian. Safe travels tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded as he stepped to the door. Jon opened it for him, and he stepped out before turning around. Damian turned around and patted Krypto on the head and then looked at Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"You look good, by the way," Damian said softly, before stepping in and kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uhhh, thanks," Jon mumbled, cheeks going red.</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled, turning and heading down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Jon!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye!" Jon called after him, smiling as he watched the man exit the stairwell.</p><p> </p><p>"You are so fucking gross," Kathy said with an eyeroll, grabbing her phone and passing it to Billy, who pocketed it. </p><p> </p><p>Jon also rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone and wallet, shoving both in his front pockets, along with his keys.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, Branden. You're just jealous."</p><p> </p><p>"Oop, he's got you there."</p><p> </p><p>They headed out together, locking doors behind them, grabbing the things for the food pantry and heading for the bus station.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next evening, while Kathy took a shower, a still mildly hungover Jon went over to Damian's building, unlocking the stairwell door and jogging up. So far their buildings were the same. He'd yet to be actually inside Damian's apartment, so he was curious what it'd look like compared to his. He got the door unlocked, and pushed it open, checking the ground as he walked in to make sure Alfred wasn't waiting there. He firmly shut the door behind him and then looked up and around the house.</p><p> </p><p>While Jon's apartment had a very rustic, hipster vibe to it, boho almost, Damian's screamed modern chic. The furniture was clearly all new, and matching, everything was gray scaleish, save for the large exposed brick wall. Everything was spotless too. Jon walked a little further into the apartment, noting the lack of a tv. He shrugged and cast a look around for Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>"Alfred, hey buddy, it's Jon!" He called, clicking slightly. "Damian asked me to watch you for a few days!"</p><p> </p><p>The cat didn't show himself. Jon could see a doorway that led into the bedroom, but he didn't go over there, walking instead into the kitchen, where he found a handwritten note, written in beautiful cursive writing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Jon, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank you again for watching Alfred. He shouldn't be any trouble, just make sure he doesn't escape as you come and go and you'll be fine. His food is in the last cabinet, the one closest to the door. Just fill the foodbowl with the food once a day, and make sure his water is clean and full, please. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, if you could briefly check on my plants occasionally. There are three in the living room, one by each window, and a hanging vine type plant (you can't really miss it), and one more in the bedroom on the dresser. You shouldn't have to water them or anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope to be back Wednesday evening, but I am unsure, I shall let you know. Thank you again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Damian </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled, setting the note down. And looking around the kitchen. The food and water bowl were sat at the end of the island on the floor. He found the bag of food in the cabinet and filled up the food, then topped off the water bowl.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around, spotting the different plants. The hanging one was in the corner of the area sectioned off as the living room. He walked over to the windows and found both plants upright and intact. And then he went into Damian's bedroom, against his original decision. This room was white like the others, except for the brick wall, of course, but it was much softer, compared to the main room. There were more earthy tones in here, a bench shoved up against the window. The bed spread was a beautiful cream shade, and the pillows were greens and browns and cream. Alfred was sat on top of a velveteen chair in the corner of the room, and he lifted his head to blink at Jon, letting out a soft mewl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey buddy," Jon said with a smile, walking over and petting him. He stepped back and snapped a picture quickly. "You gonna be good this week?"</p><p> </p><p>Another mewl and Alfred licked his foot, swiping it over his ear. Jon chuckled and looked closer at the plant on the dresser before heading out. He made sure the door locked behind him before walking back over to his apartment. He found Kathy sitting on the sofa, painting her toes, which were up on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your boyfriend's?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, stop calling him that," Jon said with an eyeroll. "He's not actually my boyfriend yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Jon, honey, he came over yesterday and kissed you like, three times. He's your boyfriend, okay? Just ask him about it if you still need confirmation."</p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed and dropped down on the sofa next to her, grabbing the remote and flicking through the tv stations.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked, glancing at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ordering pizza and binging Harry Potter, duh."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Kathy chuckled and focused on her toes. "You're a dork."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tuesday night, Jon went over after work to check on Alfred, like always.</p><p> </p><p>He found a small succulent knocked over and had to spend a few minutes cleaning up the spill dirt. Alfred was weaving between his legs the whole time. He filled up the bowls, and then Alfred just kept meowing at him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter, baby?" Jon asked, immediately adopting the tone he used with Krypto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meow </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you lonely?" </p><p> </p><p>Jon looked around the apartment, locating a cat toy, one of those sticks with the feather on it. He sat down on the floor and started playing with Alfred, giggling in amusement as the cat ran around after the feather excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Then he heard the door open. He looked up just as Damian stepped through.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" They both said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Damian said with a smile, an eyebrow arched.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you were getting back tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I forgot to text you, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded. Damian chuckled, setting down a suitcase and pulling off a suit jacket. Alfred immediately abandoned Jon to go to Damian, meowing and bumping into his legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello little one, have you been good for Jon?"</p><p> </p><p>The cat meowed as Damian picked him up.</p><p> </p><p>"He has been. We've only had one plant attack, and that was just today," Jon said with a small chuckle, standing and putting away the toy.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good. It's usually a pretty common occurrence."</p><p> </p><p>"Cats, right? Krypto just tries to eat my trash."</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled, walking over to Jon now that he was stood, tilting his face up and leaning in. Jon happily obliged, kissing him gently.</p><p> </p><p>"How was your trip?" He asked softly, instinctively putting an arm around Damian.</p><p> </p><p>"It was good. Very good, I think I made some real progress with the politicians."</p><p> </p><p>Jon hummed. "Did you wine and dine them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I did, well, a few anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm should I be jealous?"</p><p> </p><p>"No no, of course not, most of them are Hal's age."</p><p> </p><p>Jon kissed him again just because he wanted to. Damian gave him a pleased smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I like your house, by the way," Jon commented, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank you! Cassandra took charge of the decorating, but I think she did a good job."</p><p> </p><p>"Your . . . Sister?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Damian chuckled, smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred squirmed from Damian's arms and went running away.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you eaten yet?" The shorter man asked, watching his cat for a moment before looking up at Jon.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, came over right after I closed."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Would you like to go get something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure! You're not too tired?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not enough to say no to spending time with you," Damian said with a sweet smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jon's cheeks went red. "O-okay."</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled. "Let me go change quickly."</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded and let go of him. Damian smiled and walked away, into his bedroom, softly clicking the door shut behind him. Jon pulled out his phone and just perused his social media, posting somethings onto the bakery's accounts. Damian came back out after a few moments in a sweater and what appeared to be dark jeans.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup!"</p><p> </p><p>They walked out together, Damian locking doors behind him, Jon turned to start walking into town, but Damian snagged his hand, stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," he said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jon asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled and led him to the curb, fishing a pair of car keys out and walking up to a blue mustang parked nearby.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. You have a car? Why did I literally never realize that you have a car. God I'm a dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>Damian laughed. "I just got it recently, so you're not a dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>Jon mumbled something about his level of dumbass-ery but got in the passenger side.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you fancying today, Mr. Kent."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Damian: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just got a whole new shipment of books. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I saw that. Looked like a lot… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Need help organizing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please? I'll make you dinner. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'll bring dessert :) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jon chuckled at the exchange, setting his phone down to tend to the cake he was making. Alexis, his icer and decorator would come in tomorrow and make it look nice, but he has to make sure it tasted nice first. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, other than one incident of someone arguing that their blueberry muffin was undercooked, which it wasn't, and one or two order mess ups at the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>He went upstairs after closing and walked Krypto before taking a shower and changing. It'd been a few weeks since their first date, but Jon still liked looking nice for Damian. So with his tangly black hair dried and dressed in some joggers and a flannel over a gray shirt, he went over. Damian wasn't in the front, but Jon didn't mind, knowing he wasn't far. He just walked over and started petting Alfred, who was sat on top of the register table.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! How can I- oh, Jonathan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" Jon said cheerfully, turning to face Damian.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," the man said with a huge smile.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over, setting down a book and then kissing Jon. Then he turned and locked the door, flipping the open sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. Are you ready to be put to work?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm your's to command."</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>They both grabbed a box and walked away, sitting on the sofa's and beginning to organize them by genre. Damian got up to put a stack away, and after a few minutes, soft music started playing in the building. Jon smiled, recognizing the familiarity of the record player in the back. He helped organize each box, Damian would disappear to stock the shelves, come back and grab another stack, and then leave again. By the time they got done, it was almost eight-thirty. Damian looked around, stacking the now empty boxes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thank you for your help, Jon. That went so much more smoothly with you here."</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to be of service," Jon said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I should go turn the record player off."</p><p> </p><p>Jon followed him in there, while Damian went and fiddled with it, Jon searched out an album, finding a specific one.</p><p> </p><p>"Put this on," he said, holding it out.</p><p> </p><p>Damian took it, looked at it for a moment, smiling. He did as requested, turning and starting the vinyl. Slow, sweet music started playing from the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>"I assume you know how to dance?" Jon asked, stepping in close, slipping his arms around Damian's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do. I know many types of dancing, to which are you referring?"</p><p> </p><p>"This one."</p><p> </p><p>Damian smiled and slipped his arms around his neck. They slowly swayed around the small room, dancing like two kids at prom. They ended up with their heads resting together, they didn't speak, just danced, kissing occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Damian?" Jon asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're boyfriend's, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Damian raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I assumed as much. Did you think differently?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just wanted to make sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I may have told my father that we were dating, so, you're stuck with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>Damian chuckled, tightening and pulling him closer, kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>"I promised you supper," he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"You did."</p><p> </p><p>They stopped dancing, just kissed, holding each other close.</p><p> </p><p>"You could stay the night?"</p><p> </p><p>"I live next door."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but still, I wouldn't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Jon hummed, kissing his boyfriend again.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. But for the record, you're gonna have to meet my parents at some point."</p><p> </p><p>"I expected nothing less," Damian said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>The vinyl had stopped playing, but Jon just kept Damian close, kissing him happily, dinner be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments always appreciated!</p><p>Check me out on Tumblr @queerbutstillhere !!</p><p>Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>